Consequences
by 0Verdigris0
Summary: A self inflicted wound always has a consequence. Gelphie, very mild, rated K . Both worlds.


_Stories haven't been updated recently, I know. Working on it :) DLM is very stop and go for me, and I ended AEOL. More stories, as well as updates, are on their way :)_

_REVIEW_

**_Everything Wicked belongs to Gregory Maguire_**

Consequences

Up in Glinda's chambers in the Emerald City palace, the double doors that led to her sitting room remained locked. It had been that way for a little over a week, only unlocking for Glinda to exit and enter, and for the maid to come in and clean. If asked, the maid would say that absolutely nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Either she was being sworn to secrecy… or nothing really was going on. Palace workers were dying to know, but were unable to come across any information.

In the morning of the ninth day that the doors had been locked, not a sound was heard, inside or outside of the rooms. It was five in the morning – the sun was just beginning to show itself. Everybody was still blissfully in bed, not out of their last sleep cycles of the night yet.

In the bedroom of Glinda the Good's chambers, there was a large king-size bed in the exact center, canopy surrounding it.

But if one was to look behind the canopy, they would see not one figure, but _two_. And not normal colored, either. One was green. Genuine grass green. Artichoke green, even. The Wicked Witch of the West, thought to be killed about a month ago, was in Glinda the Good's bed.

But to Glinda, the Witch wasn't known by that. To the blonde, the green woman was known as Elphaba – her college crush. And by the way that the two woman were holding each other, cuddling, it was pretty clear that the crush had grown to something more.

All of a sudden, Elphaba Thropp's eyes opened. She lay there, brown eyes staring straight up at the canopy, then slowly turned her head to look at Glinda. An emerald hand moved to brush a strand of hair out of the petite woman's face, and then all was still again, Elphaba merely watching the blonde breathe in and out.

Soon her eyes began to wander down, until they reached a certain spot. Then, they quickly narrowed into slits. Elphaba swiftly pulled herself free of Glinda's arms, getting to her feet and pulling the canopy away to allow faint rays of sunlight to shine on Glinda's face. That not being enough light to wake the woman up, Elphaba's hand snaked out to hit a light switch.

Instantly light flooded the room, causing Glinda's eyes to snap open. Elphaba quickly pinned her down, a glare on her face now. Glinda, who had tried to get up before being pushed down, raised her eyebrows, genuine confusion appearing on her face.

"Elphie, what is it?"

The verdigris woman pointed an accusing finger at Glinda's exposed arm, at a red line – a cut. "What. Is. That."

Glinda's eyes quickly moved to her arm. Seeing that she had just revealed what she had been hiding for the whole nine days Elphaba had been with her, she didn't move to hide it again, merely looked up at her with wary eyes. "I don't think I need to answer that."

"Alright, next question. Why is that _there_."

Glinda sighed, then slowly got up from the bed, facing Elphaba. "I didn't exactly enjoy hearing that you were dead, Elphie. I was depressed until you came here, and now I'm fine, so can we put it behind us? Please?"

Elphaba looked at Glinda, sadness and fury both in her eyes. Soon, fury trumped the sadness, and she was glaring again. She didn't do anything for a moment, then slapped the blonde with all of her strength across the face, causing her head to spin in the direction of the slap for a moment.

It was their cornfield argument all over again. Glinda put a hand to her cheek, then slowly rotated back to face Elphaba. There were tears in her eyes, and Elphaba instantly felt horrible.

Glinda averted her eyes for a moment, swallowed, then looked back up at Elphaba. "Feel better?"

Elphaba gently felt Glinda's cheek, then rubbed the back of her hand across her face gently. "I'm sorry." But then she remembered why she'd done it. "Don't you ever do that to yourself again, Glinda, or I'll be even worse than that. Don't _ever_."

Glinda smiled, grabbing Elphaba's hand and holding it in her own. "I know you're alive now, so I can guarantee it won't happen again. Promise."

Elphaba watched Glinda for a moment, then slowly enveloped her in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Good."

Their issue was gone, it was as though it had never happened. The two women slowly moved back to the bed to regain their lost sleep. Glinda was sleeping as soon as she hit the pillow, but Elphaba stayed awake, merely watching her breathe in and out, once again.


End file.
